Sharing a Bed
by TheyCallMeWriter
Summary: Elle and Morgan have to share a bed while on a case. My response to the Fanfic Challenge from the forum Chit Chat on the Author's Corner.


**Author's Note: This is the pairing I had to write for the Fanfic Challenge from the forum Chit Chat on the Author's Corner, if you haven't checked it out go now. I uploaded it until now 'cause my grandma is in the hospital and I haven't had time to write it down but it's here now so enjoy!**

**Sharing a Bed**

The team was on a case in Naples, Florida. A serial rapist terrorizing the city's female teenagers. They had been the whole day since they arrival at the station studying the victimology and working on the profile after visiting the last crime scene. When the only thing left to do was letting Garcia work her magic, the BAU decided it was time to get some rest. They went for a quick dinner at the diner near the police station and then headed to the hotel they were staying at.

"Umm…Morgan, Elle. You guys are going to share a room" Jennifer Jareau said to her two friends when they arrived.

"What?" they both exclaimed in unison.

"Umm…well…" the media liaison blushed "When I booked us here we were supposed to be in single rooms but they only had four so I put you two together"

"It has two beds, right? Tell me it has two beds" Morgan begged. He definitely did not want to share a bed with Elle. It wasn't that he didn't like her but sleeping with her, no next to her, would be extremely weird.

JJ gave him an apologizing smile "No, it doesn't have two beds. Just a king size one"

"That's awesome" Elle said sarcastically. "May I ask why you paired Morgan with me instead of pairing him with Reid? Or pairing me with you?"

Before the blonde could answer Reid intervened " 'Cause I don't want to sleep with him"

"What?" Derek asked offended "Why?"

"You spend all the night teasing me, Morgan"

"But-" the black man began but Hotch had and enough and he wanted to sleep.

"Stop it" he ordered "Elle, Morgan, you'll share the room. That's the final word" the unit chief left and Gideon followed him.

Reid and JJ left shortly after them, leaving the two roommates alone.

"We should go, you know" Elle said to him. He nodded and they walked to the elevator and got in.

The lift stopped on the second floor and they exited it. "Room 251" Morgan murmured as he searched for the door with that number on it.

"It's here" Elle called down the hall. She pushed her key card into the groove. One big bed in the middle of the room, a desk, a chair, a wardrobe, a big bathroom, a minibar, a plasma TV, and a non-comfortable to sleep on sofa.

They placed their bags on the sofa and looked around. May be they would be able to sleep next to each other. The bed was big enough to spend the night without kicking each other.

"I'll go change. Dibs on the right side of the bed" Elle announced as she grabbed her bag and entered the bathroom.

Morgan shrugged and he dropped himself over the sheets after turning the TV on and getting hold of the remote. Twenty minutes later, she walked out wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt "Bathroom's all yours"

"Why did it take you almost half an hour to get ready? You just have to brush your teeth and change clothes" he said standing up and grabbing a pair of shorts.

"Women take their time" she replied pulling the sheets up and jumping into bed "You should know that, profiler"

"Wow. Then what's up with our little genius? He takes the same time as you do" he chuckled.

"Leave him alone, Derek" she said with a smile on her face.

The black man winked at her and closed the door behind him. Almost ten minutes later he exited wearing just the pair of shorts he took from his bag. Elle raised an eyebrow "Really? Shirtless?"

"Hey, it's Florida. The nights here are hot and humid. I don´t want to sweat while I sleep"

"Yeah, right. Just stay on your side" she responded and turned the TV off. Then he joined her in bed and they both fell asleep immediately, each one on their corresponding side.

* * *

Next morning Elle woke up with the feeling of something heavy on top of her. She still had her eyes closed so she couldn't see what it was.

It seemed to move, breath. An animal may be? No, definitely not. Morgan would have…Morgan.

She opened her eyes and saw his partner sleeping with his head resting on her breasts and hugging her waist, saliva coming out of his mouth. "MORGAN!" she yelled as she pushed him off as hard as she could, making him fell off the bed.

"Ouch! What?" he responded rubbing his elbow. He stood up and looked confused at her.

"You were sleeping ON me!"

They heard their door open and the rest of the team came in wearing their pajamas with their guns out "What's going on?" Gideon asked looking around "Why did Elle screamed?"

"Well, Mr. I-like-to-invade-my-coworkers- personal-space was sleeping ON TOP of me!" Elle complained.

"Hey! I didn't realize I had done it! I'm sorry!" he apologized.

Hotch shook his head and left. The others followed him. Elle went into the bathroom and got ready on record time. Morgan did too.

The two didn't talk about what happened until they were getting in the SUV's to head back to the station.

"C'mon, Elle. You have to admit it felt nice" he said with flirting voice. She just ignored him. Morgan laughed "Oh! You did!"

"Shut up, Derek Morgan" she replied. Well, she couldn't lie. It didn't feel bad.

**A/N: So? Share your opinion, please.  
**


End file.
